


New Person, Same Old Mistakes

by YourFriendlyNeighborhoodAlumis



Category: MOTHER: Cognitive Dissonance, Mother 1 | EarthBound Zero | EarthBound Beginnings, Mother 2: Gyiyg no Gyakushuu | EarthBound
Genre: don't mind me, so i'm just here trying to fill up the cogdis tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 16:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19066438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourFriendlyNeighborhoodAlumis/pseuds/YourFriendlyNeighborhoodAlumis
Summary: Now that Elmadan has been forgiven by the Applechasers and decides to go on an adventure to collect the pieces of the Apple, he had to wonder: is he able to redeem himself?





	New Person, Same Old Mistakes

Elmadan was surprised that the Applechasers were able to forgive him so easily. 

He’s done so many terrible things. He wasn’t even sure if he was in control of himself half of the time. But despite this, they forgave him. So in return, he gave them a place to stay, and they accepted the generous offer, as expected. He had to repay them in one form or another. 

They were a weird bunch. Especially the geeg that came with them. Niiue, his name was? Yeah, he was pretty weird. 

Elmadan still has the walkie-talkie he used to communicate with that Earth kid with the grey mask for a face. Instead of using it to talk to those on Giegue’s side, he used it as a diary of sorts. He was aware that people on Earth did stuff like this. Perhaps Earthling activities weren’t so bad after all.

Spending his time on the Applechasers’ ship proved to be much more fun than Elmadan anticipated. The aliens who once were opposed to him are now by his side. It was comforting, in a sense. He was glad he was able to redeem himself to them. He even proved to be useful on the ship by saving their progress! (not like they know what that is). They went to all sorts of planets, those he’s never been before. It was different, compared to good ‘ol Saturn, the planet he was used to habiting. 

And the Applechasers themselves? They were just as fun and wacky. Alinivar was a lot more quiet than he expected, even though he’s the leader of the group, but he ended up becoming a faithful companion nonetheless. When not piloting the ship, Zarbol would talk to Elmadan endlessly about anything they could think of. He was a lot more out there than he thought, which was good. Colonel Saturn, the one who forgave him specifically, was also good with conversations. He was a little irked when mention of Rock War II came up. Elmadan wondered why that is, but he decided it would be best not to ask, as it didn’t bring up the best of memories for the Mr. Saturn.

Boson didn’t trust Elmadan at first, especially after what he did as mayor of Sataene. Though during the time they spent together, they seemed to warm up to each other a bit, especially after Zarbol convinced Boson that Elmadan wasn’t particularly bad, and that he learned his lesson. Elmadan, however, wished that he believed that he’s improved in his behavior, and that he wouldn’t give in to Giegue’s forces or even do something as evil as that again. With that, he wanted to be useful on the ship. He wanted to be someone who could redeem themself. He wanted to--well, what else did he want? 

The Applechasers are his first real friends, in a sense. Back then, he didn’t remember having many friends, despite how outgoing he could be. Is that why he was so vulnerable, easy to be molded by whatever Giegue and Greyface wanted him to be? The question settled into the mook’s mind until he couldn’t handle it. 

Larice helped him whenever he needed the time to vent. That’s what he liked about him. Besides, talking to him ended up being therapeutic. Larice could relate, especially after what he’s gone through. They both were on the wrong side back then, so they could grow as aliens together, right? If Larice was redeemable in the rest of the Applechasers’ eyes, Elmadan could be too. 

Being on this adventure has changed Elmadan for the better. He has been the happiest he could be while here, and even though he hasn’t completely healed from what he’s done, he knows he can get through it, at least while he’s here in the Applechasers’ presence. Besides, how bad can he be, if he’s saving the world from being plunged into complete darkness?

**Author's Note:**

> the google doc title for this was "another mother cogdis fic? in MY 2019?? it's more likely than you think."


End file.
